


Your Face

by DarbyAllinTrash



Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gang AU, Guns, Multi, Violence, kinda intense, some killing, strip club, under the table deals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyAllinTrash/pseuds/DarbyAllinTrash
Summary: Adam Page needs to pay his bills, witch leads him to a world he has no idea how to navigate.Kenny omega Sees a face he recognizes, and decides its time for revenge.
Relationships: Chris Jericho/Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen, Cody Rhodes/MJF, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Kenny Omega/"Hangman" Adam Page, Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Nick Jackson/Kenny Omega, Randy Orton/Cody Rhodes, Trent Barreta/Chuck Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what I need. Another Adam page and Kenny omega book. Oh well.

"Am I really this desperate?" I wondered out loud to himself, looking up at the building in front of him. The sign read "Bullet Club" and it was the most popular strippers club in town. It offered male and Female workers, and was owned by one of the most rich people in town. Kenny Omega. I knew vary little about him, and wanted to keep it that way. 

The only reason I was even here was because of the ever growing pile of bills in my apartment. Omega payed vary well, and was said to take care of his people. I had gotten the chance at the job because an old friend was now working with Omega. With a heavy sigh, I pushed the door open.

The inside looked vary nice. A large bar with a vary nice selection of expensive looking drinks in the behind it, and large stage with a few poles on it for dancers. There were a few tables in the room, and booths in corners of it. The walls were painted black, and the floor was tile. 

"Hey Adam!" A voice called, causing me to turn to see Chuck Taylor, the one who got me the job. 

"Hey man, what's going on?" I asked shifting the weight of my bag on my shoulder. 

"You look nervous man. What's wrong?" He asked eyeing me up and down. 

"I'm a bit nervous," I admitted. 

"Don't be man. You were making a shit tone of money while being an escort, and you'll make like twice that, plus it's safer." Chuck assured him, but working with Omega He wasn't so sure about the safer part.

"Taylor! That the new guy?" A man with shoulder length brown hair and a short beard asked walking up. He was dressed in a gray suit with a vary light blue shirt and a slightly darker blue tie. The man stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Matt Jackson, I need you to come with me so we can get you set up." He explained. 

I nodded dumbly and followed him towards the back of the building. I had heard of Matt Jackson, along with his brother Nick. They were close friends with Omega, but I wasn't sure what they did exactly. "Right in here." Matt said pulling a door open to an office. He held it open for me as I walked in. The room was vary nice, and sitting at the table was a man who looked quite a bit like Matt but no beard, and a man with blond hair. The one who looked like Matt had on a dark blue suit, and the blond one had on a white one. 

"You can sit." Matt said motioning to an empty chair. I took a seat and Matt sat in the other one. "Page, this is Nick Jackson and Cody Rhodes. Cody, Nick, this is the new guy, Adam Page." Matt said introducing us. 

"Nice to meet you," Nick said sticking his hand out for me to shake. Cody did the same, and Matt pulled out some paper work. 

"We have a few questions to ask to figure out where to put you, then we will show you to the dressing room and from there someone will help you get ready and show you where to go," Matt explained and I nodded along. 

"First, Full legal name." He said looking up at me. 

"Adam Page."

"Age?" 

"27." 

"Performance name?"

"Hangman." Cody have me a side eye but I did my best at staying focused on Matt. 

"Pronouns and Sexuality?" I hesitated on answering witch caused him to look up. "We use that for placement. Some people want a female, male, hell non-binary. We also want to not make it uncomfortable for you. If your straight we won't let you work with men. Gay, we won't make you work with a women if you don't want. And anything else I between." I nodded quickly, not wanting to anger them. 

"Um, he/him and I'm gay." I answered. He nodded writing it down. 

"Ok, now we want to know if you have any long turn experience. Normally we would ask this at the interview, but since we went off the word of Chuck we can't be sure."

"Ok um, I was an escort for a while." I admitted. 

"Why did you stop?"

"Escorting isn't always the safest, and I had gotten a pretty basic job at a Wendy's."

"So what brought you here?" Nick asked cutting in fro the first time. 

"I got laid off, and bills are piling up. The owner of the Wendy's was apparently working with someone and posed him off. Ended up losing the place, and most of us got let go." I explained. 

"Was it the Wendy's up by the cross fit?" Cody asked suddenly, looking at me closely. 

"Um ya."

"He's getting closer." Cody mumbled looking at Matt. 

"Cody-"

"No he knows the agreement. He getting a little to fucking close for my liking." He snapped, anger evident in his voice. I wasn't sure what to do, having no idea what they were talking about. 

"I know how you feel about them, but one, we have an employee in here. And two, there nothing we can do until Kenny gets here. Drop it." Nick snapped. Nick and Matt stared at each other for a moment before Cody relaxed his body, giving up. There was an obvious power struggle, and the Jackson brothers clearly had more authority. 

"Any ways, I think considering your Past experience if your comfortable with it, we will put you in a personal room." Matt said taking my attention from the other too. 

"If that's where you want me I'm fine with that."

"Perfect. I'll show you to the Locker room, and I'll have someone show you wear to go from there." Matt explained as he stood up. He walked towards the door and I followed quickly behind, grabbing my bag as we left.

We walked side by side for a few seconds before Matt spoke up. "I apologize for Cody's behavior. We wouldn't except that from anyone else, but he has some personal connections to McMahon. It's become personal for him." He explained, but I just gave him a confused look. 

"McMahon as in the guy that owns a bunch of apartments." 

Matt chuckled looking me up and down. "I guess you'll learn eventually." Just then we got to a door labeled Male performers. He pushed the door open and there were a couple of guys in there, including Chuck. 

"Taylor, help Page get ready ya? He's gonna be working a private room," he hollered over to Chuck who just nodded. "A last heads up before I go, we do have a camera in the private rooms. It's just a safety precaution, so if anything happens we can help you. We take vary good care of our people." He said before walking out the door. 

"Get your ass over here page." Chuck called making me walk over. He was talking to some guy with long blond hair and the other had short blond hair. "This is Joey Janela, and Jim." 

'Jim' waved at me while Joey grabbed my arm and shook it. "Nice to meet you man. Chuck hasn't told us much about you yet," he said

"Ya, nice to meet you too." I mumbled. 

"You can throw your stuff in witch ever locker you want. You can get a lock of you want, but no one touches each other's stuff. Bathrooms over there, your welcome to change there but I'm sure at some point we I'll see you naked and you us. Some vanities to do makeup and such at. Make sure your heat by 2 so you can get ready, and you'll need to be in the room by 6. I'll show you where it will be when your ready." Chuck was talking quickly, and I was doing my best to keep up but it was a lot of information. "And some info on private room workers. Someone will pay to go back there, and if they chose to give you more back there you can have it. You will get paid once a week so don't worry." 

I nodded, set my bag down, and opened it. Looking down at the outfit I thought I was done wearing, time to 'saddle up'

——————————————————

Kenny's POV 

"I'm heading to the club!" I called out as I pulled my suit Jacket on. I looked in the mirror as I strained my tie, and pushing a bit of my black curls from my face. Presentation was one of the most important things to me, and prided myself on it. 

"Sir, what about the girl outside?" One of the people who worked for me asked. She was a short women, and was a cleaner. 

"Ehh, take her out with the rest of the trash. Send her on her way with a few hundred dollars, should be enough." I instructed her. I reached over and grabbed the aviator glasses, the selling point of my signature look.

"Of course sir. Have a nice night." She said before leaving the room. I rubbed my hand over my face lightly. I glanced over at the table where a stack of papers sat, and on top of it a picture of a man and letter. It had been from one of the guys who worked at the club. His friend had been in some financial trouble, and was asking for a job for him. I had just about thrown the ting away when I had seen a picture of the man. Adam Page. 

I grabbed my phone, sending a message to Nick that I was on my way. Anytime I left a building I let Nick know, just in case. I walked towards the elevator and got in. I hit the lobby button, and when I got there I could see my car parked in front of the building, as always. There wasn't really anyone in the lobby as I made my way outside. The driver opened the door for me, allowing me to get in before he did. 

The drive was quick, and silent as always. Once we got there I thanked the man and headed inside. Matt was waiting for me greeting me with a head nod. Plenty of people were here by now, and the music was on. Different people dancing up on stage and off to the side. 

"Anyone good?" I questioned as my eyes skimmed over the crowd. I liked to know who was in my club. 

"Mayor again. A little early to know if anyone else will show up." He told me, finally looking over at me. 

"Oh! And good luck. Cody's pissed off."

"What? Why?" I asked, giving him a confused look. 

"Some more bad new about you know who." He said, making me shake my head. 

"Fuck, why won't he leave us be." I mumbled. 

"I don't know, but you better have a talk with Cody. He about started yelling about it when the new guy was talking with me."

"New guy?"

"Ya, chucks friend. He started tonight." Matt confirmed as my eyes swept over the dancers. It all looked pretty normal to me.

"Where is he?"

"Private room. He has experience as an escort."

"Oh he sounds nice." We both whipped around at the deep voice. The voice of Randy Orton. 

"What the actual fuck are you doing here?" I snapped, anger filling me. 

"Hey know Omega, calm down. I'm a paying costumer. And I wouldn't mind paying for some time with your new boy." He said wiggling his eyebrows making my stomach knot.

"Out of your fucking mind you think I'm gonna let you near one of my employees." I mumbled, but Randy tisked at me. 

"Omega, we really gonna make scene in front of all your costumers? Just 10 minutes, had a rough day at work." He said rewatching up to rub his shoulder as though injured. 

I wanted to argue with him more, but making a scene would only make things worse. I pushed my glasses up on top of my head so I could look Randy I’m the eyes. “If you so much as look at one of my employees the wrong way, I will have you beaten to a pulp. Understood?”

He laughed a bit, as though my threat was funny. “Calm down. Now, where do I pay?” I directed him over to the bar, and turned back to Matt. 

“Go watched the severity footage, I want you watching him like a hawk.” Matt nodded before taking off down the hall. I was about to follow when a hand settled on my shoulder. 

“Omega!” I turned and saw Karl Anderson, my firearms dealer and long time friend. 

“Karl, what are you doing here?” I asked shaking his hand. 

“I got some word about so business that went down I figured you would want to know about.” He explained. 

“Ok, but not here. Let’s go back to my office.”

——————————————————

Adams POV 

I sat in the corner of the small room Chuck had showed me to. It has a couch on one of the walls, and a pole in the middle. The corner I was in had a music player and a stool. I suppose I could have eaten in the couch, but who knew who had been on there before me. 

Suddenly the door opened as a man stepped inside. He had on a tight fitting shirt to show off his muscles and some casual jeans. His arms were covered in tattoos, and his head had only a slight stubble on it. He was really hot. He flashed me a green card, letting me know he had paid. I stood from where I was, but before I could say anything he had stepped forward. His hands were tight on my hips, and his face close to mind. 

“So.... your the new guy.”

I struggled a bit under his grasp, trying to pull myself away. “I’m sorry sir, but I have a no touch policy.” Not really but I was vary uncomfortably under his eyes. He acted as though he didn’t hear me as his head shifted. 

“Not sure why Omega seems so fond of you though. Your nothing special.” His fingers dig into my hips, making me let out a small whimper. “Let’s see how long it takes for someone to save you...”

“Listen man, if your trying some role play shit or something it’s really not O-“

I was cut off as a hand gun was suddenly at my head. The safety off and his finger on the trigger. “That looks of fear never gets old.” He whispers as he slid the barrel of the gun down my face and under my chin, to inside my mouth. I was practically shaking when the door flew open. 

From over the man I could see Matt, as well as a tall man with blond hair and a sincerity shirt. He also had a gun pointed at the man. The guy didn’t look away from me of pull the gun away as Matt spoke. 

“Orton, get away from him.” 

“So that important.” Was all the man said as he let go of my and pulled the gun away. He turned to the other two men, looking manly at the taller one. “Let me guess, you’ll escort me off the premises now?”

“Follow me.” The man said motioning to the open door. Orton stopped before he left and looked back at Matt. “One question, dose he know?” Matt said nothing making Orton smile. “Thanks for the night.” And he was gone. 

Matt rushed over to me. “Are you ok? Fuck I am so sorry, we never should have let Orton in the building much less in a private room!” He exclaimed. He reached out and lightly moved my head to make sure I was fine. 

“I’m ok, just a little surprised.” I mumbled pulling back a bit. He gave me a sympathetic look. 

“Omega is aware of what happened, and will want to talk to you. Will you come with me?” I was about to follow him when I stoped. I looked down at myself, did I really want to go into my bosses office if I was dressed like this? “Don’t worry, your fine. You are working in a stop club, he won’t expect you in a three peace suit.” 

I nodded and followed close behind him. I could hear the music from the front as we walked. The farther back I got the quieter it got, and the louder my heart raised. How was it that when I did I would stay out of Omegas way, that my first day I end up in his office?

We stopped in front of a door, and Matt turned to me. “I can tell your nervous, just calm down a bit. Kenny’s a pretty cool guy, and he just wants to address what happened tonight.” He said, though it really didn’t calm my nerves. 

Matt opened the door and there were two men in there, and I recognize Omega immediately. “Adam page, please come in.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no knowledge of whiskey or Sushi so I had to talk to me Goggle.

Kenny's POV

"So, what is this business you wanted to talk about?" I asked sitting down at my desk with Karl on the other side. 

"You know me and Gallows are still on......ok turns with AJ. He met up with me a few nights ago, letting me know Hunter ordered a huge stock pile of guns and ammo. Like, enough to fill a wear house," He explained.

I scowled a bit at the thought of Styles. Someone I had called a brother, and had joined my enemy. It wasn't even the fact he left, it was what he told them. 

"I know you don't like him, but he likes to keep me and Gallows in the loop. He has no idea that I'm even telling you this." 

"So I'm guessing you aren't gonna help me much more then this?" I asked eyebrow raised. He sighed but nodded.

"I'm really sorry man, but I try not to burn bridges." Suddenly my door slammed open showing me Nick. 

"Nick, were kinda in the middle of-"

"Orton pulled a gun on Adam." He stated making my eyes go wide. 

"Is security in there?"

"Ya, Hager and Matt are there now. Matt is going to bring him in here after." He explained. I nodded quickly thanking him before he left. 

I turned to the mirror on the side wall and straightened my tie a bit. When I looked back at Karl his eyes were wide. "What?"

"Adam, as in Page?" He asked hesitantly, and I understood why. 

"Yes page. A friend of his asked for a job for him." I replied trying to keep my face neutral. 

"Does he-"

"No, and I'm not saying anything. You should probably get going, Gallows is probably waiting."

"Do, do you mind if I stay. I haven't seen him since, you know."

"Fine, not a word about it though." I mumbled, and as I did there was a knock at the door. After a moment it opened and Matt stepped in followed by Adam. His hair was a bit longer, and in his face, and he was still in his performance outfit, but his eyes looked terrified. Suddenly I couldn't breath, I wasn't looking at a picture, but the real thing. 

"I, um... Matt! Was Orton escorted off the premises?" I stuttered out turning my attention to Matt. I had caught a glimpse at Karl, and he didn't look to be doing much better. Hie eyes glued to Adam like he had seen a ghost. 

"Yes, Hager saw that he was and severity all know not to allow him back in." Matt confirmed. 

"Good good..... Um, Mr.Page! Please take a seat, Mr.Anderson was just leaving." I did looking over at Karl. He gave me a slight head nod as he turned away. 

"I'll talk to you later omega."

"You too." I called out as Matt shut the door behind Karl so it was just the three of us. Adam had slowly slid into the chair in front of me making me look to him. 

"Now, I would like to personally apologize for what happened. I take great pride in not only being the most popular club, but the safest for workers. Letting Orton I was a mistake on our part witch lead to you being put in danger."

"Oh, it's um, it's fine. I'm sure he wouldn't actually shot me." He stumbled out. His body was stiff and ridged, almost like he was trying to keep as much of his body off of the chair as possible.

"You don't know Orton." I mumbled more to myself. "Anyways, not only were you in danger, it's your first night. So, to make up for the problem you will get the rest of the night off and....." i paused a bit as I pulled open one of my desk drawer pulling out a fairly good size stack of cash. "Here is a few thousand. All though I'm sure this isn't nearly enough to make up for what happened." I held the cash out to him but be made no move to grab it. 

"I-I can't possibly take that." He did shaking his head making me chuckle. 

"I promise you Page, this is but a drop in my Ocean. Please take it." I assured him, setting it on the table and pushing it forward a bit to get it to him. It sat in front of him for a moment before he took it into his hands. 

"Thank you." He whispered making me smile a bit. 

"Your good to go. Go home or of you for any reason want to stick around we can get you free drinks for the night." I said nodding at him. 

"I'll just, head home." He mumbled standing up. I watched as Matt opened the door for him and closed it once Adam was gone. 

I closed my eyes a bit, laying my head on the table. "Kenny?"

"I didn't think it would be that hard." I whispered. I could feel my hands shaking as I took deep breaths. "Like, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but that was..."

"You have to tell him at some point. He's in danger now." My head flew up at that. 

"What do you mean?"

"Randy knows damn well what he means, probably helped out the first time. We know almost nothing about him. No idea where he lives, who he hangs out with, or what he does with his time." He explained. "We probably put him in more danger letting him work here."

I sat for a moment before standing up. "Have my car pulled around Matt." I said walking towards the door. "And call that nice restaurant I sent you and your wife to earlier this year, I want a nice table ready for two."

"Wait why?"

"It's time I get to know Mr. Page I think."

———————————————

Adams POV

I slowly made my way back towards the locker room, my hands shaking like crazy with the large sum of money in them. As I walked I noticed that the music was getting louder, so I must be getting closer. Omega office was quite a ways in the back. 

Eventually I found it and pushed the door open, seeing Chuck sitting with his phone up. He was clearly video chatting with someone. I tried closing the door as quietly as I could, but Chuck looked up anyways. 

"Babe, I'll call you back k?" He said waiting for a response then putting his phone down. "Hey man, you on break- WHOH! What Rich man did you have back there?" He asked staring at the cash in my hand. 

"I-um, got this from Omega." I responded, still shocked myself. Chuck looked like I had just slapped him across the face. 

"What! I-How?"

"Well, some guy was back there, and ended up pulling a gun on me. He gave me the night off and this." I explained walking over to grab my cloths and heading to the stalls to change. 

"Damn man. Sorry that happened, all though I'm sure that money will help you catch up to those bills." 

"Ya. Maybe get my rent or something caught up." I mumbled as I pulled my shirt on and came back out, throwing my bag over my shoulder. 

"You gonna take that makeup off?" Chuck asked as I made my way to the door. 

"Na, I'll do it when I get home. I'll see you tomorrow." I called back as I left. I made a beeline for the door but was stopped when a hand was on my back. 

I froze up, and the person could tell as they pulled away. "Mr.Page? It's just me." I turned surprised by the voice to see Omega. 

"Oh, um hey." 

"Step out side with me?" He asked motioning to the door. I simply nodded as he walked forward with me trailing behind. Once outside the slight cool wether nipped at my neck even though it was Auguste. "I wanted to apologize once more. I really feel awful." 

"I already told you it's fine." I said, hopping that would be the end of it. A black limo pulled up in front of us as he turned to look at me. 

"I'm guessing you haven't eaten. Care to join me?" I get like it was a joke. Kenny Omega letting me go with him to get food? Ya right!

"Oh no. I'm fine really, I can eat at home-"

"Adam I insist." He said cutting me off. I was almost more surprised he called my Adam then that he wanted me to go to dinner with him. Hie blue eyes seemed to stare into my sole, and I had no real option but to go. We both got in the car, and we rode in silence. 

I tried to rationalize it in my head as we drove. This was just his way of apologizing. I mean, I really could have died I guess. A few times I looked over at him, and caught him staring at me. Maybe I did something wrong? There are reports of Omega taking people 'out' when they upset him, but he wouldn't do it himself.

We slowed to a stop at a vary fancy looking restaurant with a long line out the front. As Kenny started to get out I reached into my bag to grab some of the money so I could pay, but he grabbed my wrist causing me to jump. 

"Don't worry about that. I can pay plenty well." I simply nodded and followed him out. I was secretly happy I didn't have to pay. By the look of the building it would be expensive and, and would take a lot from what I could pay bills with. 

As we walked up, Omega walked right past the line making me hesitate. He looked over his shoulder at me, making a 'come on' motion, witch was enough to make me keep walking. Once at the front we slipped in the door and were met by a man who rushed forward. 

"Mr.Omega! We are honored to have you here tonight." He said quickly. 

"Yes yes. Did you get the call on the table?" Kenny asked looking board. 

"Of course! Let me show you to your table." He said quickly turning to lead the way. As we walked through the restaurant I felt extremely underdressed. Everyone in the restaurant were all dressed in nice suits and dresses, and I was wearing a plain tee shirt and jeans. "We got the private room ready. It has a nice view of the city, and a private waiter." The man explained. 

There was a circular booth the faced a large window that allowed you to see the entire city. Omega slid into the booth, and I followed, all though I left a large amount of room between us. A man walked up setting a menu on the table. 

"These are our drinks. We have 14 types of wine-"

"What are your whiskey chooses?" Omega asked cutting the man off. 

"Um, we have Scotch, bourbon, Irish, and single pot still." The man named off quickly. 

"Do you have Macallan 64?" Omega asked still looking at the man. 

"I-um. That specific whiskey is in a personal clients reserved selection." The man stuttered out. Omega eyes hardened as he stared at the man. 

"What's your name?"

"B-Brian." He stuttered out. 

"Well Brian, are you Aware of who you work for?"

"The owner of the restaurant?" The man more asked then said. 

"That May be what is says on your paperwork, but you work for me. Nothing happens unless I want it to. You can pay your bills because I let you. Do you understand?" Omega asked. His voice was dripping with threats, but his face was relaxed and casual, as if he was talking to an old friend.

"Is everything ok here?" The man who had greeted us at the door asked as he came walking over. 

"Everything is great. I was simply trying to place an order for a glass of Macallan 64."

"Oh yes, a wonderful chose."

"But sir, that's in McMa-"

"If Mr. Omega wants a glass of whiskey for himself you will get it for him." He said eyes set strongly on the waiter. 

"Oh the whiskey is not for me, it's for my friend. I'll simply have a glass of water." Omega said a large smile plastered on his face. The waiter simply nodded and made his way towards the back. 

"I must apologize for him Mr. Omega. He's new, an-"

"Just make sure he understands who he's really working for. Now if we may..." he said gesturing between the two of us. The man nodded before leaving me and Omega alone. 

"Sorry, didn't mean for that to take nearly as long as it did. Would think ordering drinks would be easier." He muttered rolling his eyes. 

"No it's fine." I rushed out. His face seemed to soften just a bit as he watched me. 

"You seem on edge Adam. Please relax, I invited you out for a nice night." 

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit nervous. I can't recall ever being anywhere near somewhere this nice. Plus there are...... stories about you that float around." I explained, figuring it would be better to be honest. 

"I suppose I understand that there are some not so flattering stories about me, all though I would never hurt you. Also we are in a private room with no one else around, I couldn't care less how your dressed." He explained. At the same time the man from earlier came out with the whiskey and water. 

"Do you have any idea what you would like?" The waiter asked pulling out a note book. 

"If you don't mind Adam, I figured a Nigirizushi plate for us both." Omega said taking a glance at me to see if that was alright. I was surprised he even did that since he simply ordered my drink earlier without asking, and it was his money. 

"What every you want." I said quietly. The waiter nodded before leaving once again. My attention was pulled out the window, where the lights from the city looked amazing. Almost made me forget about the shit apartment I would have to go back to later tonight. Suddenly I get a hand on my face making me jump. The hand was pulled away quickly, as Omega looked surprised. 

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you, I just, saw the scar." His voice got lowers near the end of his sentence as his and was at my face again. His fingers started at the right side of my lips and moved upwards towards my ear, then hairline where it disappeared under my hair. The scar was so light most would never see it. "Can I asked what happened?" He whispered. 

"C-car accident." I said quickly, my eyes casting down a bit so I would have to look him in his face. "I was on my way from working escorts, when I got hit. The police found me on the sid did the road, car totaled and I was all tore up and burned. Any longer and I would have died." I explained, thinking back to when I woke up at the hospital, confused and alone, no idea of anything except my name. 

"Is that why you stoped escorting?" He asked his hand pulling away finally. 

"No, actually I went back it for a bit. I guess I was a natural, but a nurse I had gotten close with convinced me to finally stop and get a real job." I explained. 

"The accident must have been awful for you and your family." He said shaking his head a bit. 

"I don't even think they know. I lost a lot of my memories, and apparently I cut them off a while ago." I said shrugging a bit. We sat in silence for a moment before I reached down to take a sip from my drink. All though there was no way Omega could know, I loved whiskey, but ha donkey had the cheep stuff. As this hit my tongue I was surprised by how good it was. 

Omega started laughing making me frown in confusion. "Sorry, you should have seen your face though. I'm gonna guess you like it?"

"Ya, how did you know I would like it?" I asked. 

"Just a hunch." He mumbled a smile on his face. 

About an hour later our plates were off to the side after eating and we were talking once again. He wanted to know my likes and dislikes. What my favorite color was, do I like any flowers. Favorite drink? Food? Place in the city? Everything. And.... I kinda liked it. He seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say. 

Suddenly his phone rang making him look down. “Jus a moment.” He said answering it. 

“Yes”................. “really?” ............... “no don’t, I need to talk to him first.” ............... “ya I can”.......... “just stay put” 

“I must apologize, we were able to get an interview with a vary important person and I need to leave. I have a friend to pick me up, this will all be paid for, and you can have my car take you anywhere you like.” He explained as he stood up. 

“And I’m sorry about what happened tonight with Randy. I hope this makes up for it.” And he was gone. I could feel the disappointment but I pushed it away. Obviously this was only to make up for what happened. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” The waiter asked making me look up at him. 

“No, I was just leaving.” I said standing and walking away. Now that Omega was gone I could feel how tired I was. The events of the night catching up with me. Pulse the whiskey in my system wasn’t helping any. Once outside the driver from earlier was standing there. 

“Hello mr Page. I’ve been instructed to take you where ever you like.” He explained. 

“Will you take me to the Foxfirf apartment complex?” I asked as he nodded. I got in and the whole ride was a blur until I was finally home. I grabbed my bag and thanked the driver before going towards my apartment. 

The building was ok, but the nice ones were saved for the more important people. The rest of us got old rundown ones that never got checked on. I unlocked the door and went in. The small one room apartment was just as messy as I left it, and the pile of bills caught my attention. I should sort through some of them and see what I could pay, but I was so tired. The money will still be there tomorrow anyways I told myself as I collapsed onto the mattress on the floor. The moment I closed my eyes I was out. 

————————————————

3rd person POV

_“Oh it’s him all right. And Omega has a sharp eye on him. Sent his guys after me in about 10 seconds.” Randy said looking at the man in front of him._

_“How did I not catch him living in my own damn apartments?” The man asked, his voice low and starchy._

_“I’m more confused on how he not-“_

_“Trust me I’ll be talking to Reigns and Rollins. But we have another problem.”_

_“What?” Randy asked sounding tiered._

_“Ambrose is gone, and no one seems to know were he is, but Moxley seems to have just popped up in the city again.”_

_“Fuck”_


	3. Chapter 3

Kenny's POV 

I waved my hand out as I saw Matt's car pull up. He unlocked it and let me in before driving once again. "What's the emergence?" He asked eyes jumping to me for a second as he pulled out into the road. 

"We need to go to Jerichos." I said looking in the mirror, just see Adam get in the car I left him.

"Fuck him." Matt mumbled making me smile. Jericho has been working in our business almost his whole life, and he kinda 'retired' a few months ago. We payed a small fee so we could get information out of him seeing as he worked for Vince for a long time. "Why are we going to that assholes house anyway?"

"I got a call about someone who wants to talk to us." I explained. 

"Who?"

"Ambrose." I felt the car jerk a bit as Matt likes over at me fully. 

"Ambrose?!"

"Eyes on the road." I said motioning for him to look ahead. 

"Hold on." He said pulling off to the side so he could look at me. "Your actual going to talk to Ambrose? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

"Jericho is a neutral zone. We already know he talks to others, but he said Ambrose is refusing to leave until he talks to me." 

"Ya bu-"

"I'm talking to him Matt. You can leave as soon as we get there if you want, but I am going." I said cutting him off. "I'm not in the mood to argue." We sat silently in the car for a moment before he pulled into the road again. No matter how much control I have to Matt and Nick, I still was in charge, and he knew it. 

We drove quietly for a few miles, before I spoke again. "A car accident." 

"What?"

"He thinks he was in a car accident." 

"Who- oh." He said realizing what I meant. "Are you gonna tell him the truth?" He asked. 

"No." 

"Kenny what do you mean no?" He asked genuinely surprised. "It's not really fair to him to keep something like this from him."

"Matt, what would you do if you thought Nick was dead, and it was your fault? You spend years wishing he would come back, and one day, you find him. But he doesn't know who you are, you can't talk to him like you do know. But he's there, he alive. You could tell him what happened, but then you just know he will be gone again, blame you, never want to talk to you again. Really lose him. Would you keep it a secret?" 

"You can't be sure he will leave you Kenny."

"But can you be sure he won't? What I'm doing will make sure."

"But it's not being fair to him." Matt argued. 

"I'm not loosing him again. Discussion over." I snapped felling myself get angry. That was the last thing ether of us said before we pulled up to Jerichos home. It was vary large, and in a gated community. 

We pulled up to the house and I could see a pick up truck parked outside as well. “Before I got out I reached over and grabbed Matt’s arm. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok. I understand it’s a delicate situation. Come on, we have a meeting to go to.” He said opening his door making me smile. 

“I knew you would come.”

“Don’t sound so smug Omega. I’m just here to keep you in line.” He said glaring over at me making me laugh. We got up to the door and rang the bell. A young women answered .

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, my name is Omega, Jericho is expecting me.” I explained. 

“Oh yes! Please follow me.” She said stepping out of the way for me to come in with Matt following behind. “Mr. Jericho has only told me to let a mr. Omega in. I’m afraid you can come.” She said stopping Matt. 

“Jackson is my second in command, and he has plenty of merit to his name.” I explained.

“I- um don’t know the name Jackson- Listen I’m just trying to do my job and-“

“You heard of the Young Bucks?” I asked cutting her off, making her face go a bit white. 

“I- of course.” She stubbled. 

“Then you know about there years of experience, and your trying to keep one out right now.” I did getting closer to the girl until I was whispering in her ear. 

“So I’m gonna say your gonna let him in. Yes?”

“I- Of course. I am so sorry for the mix up. If you’ll let me lead you to the parlor-“

“We can get there our selfs thank you vary much.” I said waving my hand to dismiss her. She scurried off quickly, and Matt glared are me. 

“Stop using that title to get me and Nick places we shouldn’t be.” 

“What? I’m not the one who made a name for myself by killing and looting.” I said shrugging. “Besides, you were coming with me no matter what. Now let’s go, we have a crazy man waiting for us.” 

He didn’t stop glaring but followed behind me as I walked towards the parlor. The door was open, and I could hear Jerichos booming voice. As I entered I saw Jerichos back to me as he pored himself a drink, and the man of the hour leaning against the wall. He saw me immediately and straighten up, catching Jerichos attention. 

“Omega! Nice of you to join us.” He said a hand slapping on my back. I gritted my teach so I wouldn’t say anything to offend him. “I see you brought one of your shadows. Not sure how he got in if I told Becca not to let anyone but you in.”

“I don’t come to meetings without one of them you know that Jericho.” I mumbled turning my attention to Ambrose. He looked much different then the last time I saw him. He had cut his hair much shorter then his old shaggy look, and looked to be a bit more muscular. “Hello Ambrose.”

“It’s not Ambrose.” He said walking a bit closer. “You will season the news tomorrow that Ambrose tragically died in a police shoot out.”

“Oh, what police in there right mind would fire at one of McMahons favorite?” I asked raising an eyes brow. 

“Who knows”- he shrugged-“but the body will be so mangled the only evidence it was Ambrose will be a name tag.”

“Well then, who do I have the pleasure of talking to?”

“Jon Moxley.” He stated, his tongue sticking out to lick his bottom lip. 

“Oh cut the shit you too. There are no cameras in here, speck normally.” Jericho whined. 

“Fine, what do you want Mox. Last I heard you were making big bucks with those two friends of yours.” I asked. “What was it called? Shield?”

“I want protection.” He stated flatly.

I was bit confused by this. “I though Moxley likes to live a dangerous life?”

“Ya but my pregnant wife doesn’t.” I was taken back by that. Moxley a dad? An odd thing to think about. 

“What are you getting protection from?”

“McMahon. I want out, I’m gonna be a dad. I have plenty of money, and I Need to be a good influence to my kid. Vince doesn’t let you out that easily, and he goes after loved ones of enemies. You got a twist of that years ago with they boy toy of yours, what was his name? The escor-“ suddenly I was across the room and had Moxley pushed up against the wall, a small knife I kept with me pushed up against his throat. 

“A word about that incident will get your throat slit, understand?” I asked keeping my voice level. Moxley just chuckled. 

“Fine, didn’t know that wound was still open.” I stepped back a bit letting him relax. “Listen, I want my wife and kid safe, you know the pain, and I don’t want them hurt.” I looked back at Matt who was staring at me. His eyes had understanding. His own wife and kids were at home in another state. His phone was probably going off in the car so the kids could say goodnight. 

“I- I can’t give you protection for free, but we can work something out. Maybe you work for me for the months leading up to the baby. After we can talk about a new deal.” I explained thinking. “Doesn’t even have to be anything illegal. You can work bar tender at the club.” I suggested. He nodded his head a bit, and I could see relief in his eyes. 

“Ill need your address, and I’ll send someone over in a few days to set up a security system, and I’ll bye the house across from you so we can watch. Come to the club tomorrow and we can get you started.” He reached forward and shook my hand. 

“Thank you.” I could hear the pain in his words as he limped last me towards the door. “Sorry for the inconvenience Jericho.” He called out as Chris waved him off. 

“Your fine. Send me some pictures of Renee and the baby.” He called before looking at me. “Oddly nice of you.” He muttered making me shrug. 

“People who aren’t in our world don’t need to be involved in it.” I said. “Come on Matt, it’s almost 3.” I said looking down at my watch. The club closed at 4. 

“Have a good day Jericho.” Matt said waving to Jericho as we left. As we walked towards our car his phone went off making him pull it out quickly. 

“Hey babe!” I heard Matt’s wife say. 

“Hey, how are you all?” He asked and I heard a Coris of voices answering. His 4 kids. “Sorry I didn’t answer earlier, me and Uncle Kenny were in a meeting.” When we got to the road I saw a taxi. ‘Go home. I’ll shut Down for the night.’ He mother making me nodded appreciatively.

I got in but told the driver I needed to make a pit stop. We slowed to a stop at a corner where a group of people were standing. I rolled down the window and a man walked up. “Can I help you?” He asked in a surprisingly low voice. 

“What’s your name?” I asked looking him over. His hair was a bleach blond, and he was pretty small and frail. 

“Darby.”

“Wanna come home with me tonight Darby?” I asked making him look at me. 

“Depends on the price.” 

I held up my wallet that had quite a bit of money in it. “More back at my place.” I said chuckling at the look on his face. 

“I’ll do whatever you want.” He said getting in the cab with me. 

“Ok, now to the original destination.” I told the driver as I pulled the small man into my lap. “I’m gonna have fun with you tonight.” 


	4. 4

Adam 

"Page! Open the door!" 

I groaned a bit as I forced my eyes open. My apartment was still dark, but I could see bits of sunlight creeping around the curtains in the window. "Come on Page!" I heard a voice say as the banging continued on my door. 

"Give me a sec!" I called throwing my blankets off of me, and forcing myself to stand up. I quickly grabbed a pare of sweat pants to throw on and walked over to the door. Looking through the peep hole I saw Chuck, as well as his fiancé Trent. I pulled open the door glaring at the two. 

"You know what time it is?" I asked angrily. Chuck pulled his phone out and looked back up at me. 

"It noon." He said making my eyes go wide. 

"Fuck!" I had to be at work in two hours. "Why the hell are you guys here then?" Chuck had to be there the same time as me, and Trent normally worked the night shift at the hospital so he should be sleeping. 

"I got moved to a different shift so I was gonna take this one to work, figured we could give you a ride as well." Trent explained. 

"That's real nice of you, but I didn't get home until late last night, and I just woke u-"

"Didn't you leave early though?" Chuck asked confused. 

"I went to dinner ........... with omega." I added the last part making Chuck go wide eyed. 

"You did what?"

"Just come in." I said opening the door more so the two of them could come in. I pushed some stuff out of the way so they could at least sit down on the two chairs at the small table. They had been over enough that I didn't have to worry about them caring about the mess. 

"Ok, now explain." Trent said once I sat down on my mattress. 

"Well, I was on my way out and he asked to talk to me again. We went outside and he apologized for what happened again -I assume Chuck told you- then a car drove up and he asked me to go to dinner."

"And you said yes?" Chuck asked surprised. 

"What was I supposed to do?! Say no to one of the most powerful men in town? I think the fuck not." I said, "Besides, it was clearly just a way to say sorry." 

"Where did you go?" Trent asked. 

"Don't know the name. Some fancy place way up on some cliff, you could see the whole town from there." I explained remembering how gorgeous it looked. 

"I've heard of that place. It's super expensive and nice." Trent said, seeming to know what I was talking about. "That's an odd place to take someone just to apologize."

"I'm not trying to look into it ok? I'm not about to piss him off ether, I need this job." I said standing up again. I need to shower quickly. 

"It just sounds ....... odd." Trent said, making me groan and turn towards him. 

"Your the one who convinced me not to escort anymore, so know I need another job, and this is the one I have. Leave it at that."

"The only reason I wanted you to stop was because I didn't want to see you in the hospital the way you were again." He argued making me role my eyes. 

"I can get in a car crash at anytime. Escorting has nothing to do with it." 

"Sure whatever." He mumbled making me sigh as I felt bad. 

"I need to shower, but as always your welcome to stay. What's mine is yours, not that that's a lot."

I showered quickly and got dressed in just a tee shirt and jeans. I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a pony before I left the bathroom. Trent and Chuck were huddled around my table talking quietly and moving something. 

"What are you doin?" I asked walking up behind them. I could now see that they had some of my bills out and that cash I had gotten was spread out in a few piles. 

"I hope you didn't mind but we figured we could figure out some of your bills. I know Math isn't your strong suit." Chick said scratching his neck as though embarrassed. 

"Na, I don't mind. You know I suck at that stuff. What have you got?" I asked looking down at the piles. 

"Well we put some to the side so you could have some spending money, and we got pulled out enough to catch you up on your rent. The rest you'll need to look at, decide wether you want to got caught up on phone, water-"

"I need to get paying on my hospital bills." I said cutting Trent off. I could go without a phone, and I can always shower at some public place, but my bill to the hospital was growing. I had to pay for the time I was in a coma, the time I spent healing there, the surgery's, physical therapy, and have a personal nurse check on me for the first few months I was in my own again. If I didn't start paying soon it would go to debt collectors and they could start repossessing my stuff, and I could at some point end up in jail. 

When I looked at Trent he nodded and handed me a wad of cash. "This will catch you up on your rent. Go pay now then I'll take you and Chuck to work." I nodded and slipped some shoes on and grabbed the bill so go. 

"See you in a minute." I said slipping out the door. As I walked I passed a few people, a mom and her son, an old man, people like that. A few teens were out in the parking lot messing around, and I could see the two kids that lived in the apartment to my left playing with chalk with there babysitter. We all lived in these apartments because they were cheep, and we could normally hide out from the owned for a few months after we stopped paying, he was to busy with the important people who lived in the nicer apartments. 

"What's up Adam?" I heard someone yell. I looked over my shoulder to see Scott Dawson and his friend Dash Wilder. They moved in to the nicer side of the apartment building about a month ago, and always seemed to be lurking around me(even though they didn't live anywhere near my apartment). 

"Hey." I greeted, putting in a small smile. 

"What are you up to?" Scott asked as they walked up to me. 

"Just on my way to catch up a bit on rent." I said shrugging as I continued to walk. Both men kept up with me as they walked. 

"You find another job yet?" Dash asked as we walked down a flight of stairs. 

"Ya, just some basic retail." I lied. I didn't need it being spread everywhere that I was working at a strip club. 

" that's good. Wanna get drinks with us tonight?" Scott asked as I walked up to the door of the office. 

"I got something going on, maybe another time." I answered pushing the door open. Inside I saw a few guys in there. One was sitting behind a desk, with his hair up in a bun and he was writing on something. The second guy I recognize immediately. The guy from the club last night. 

"I told you randy, I've got a girlfriend now." The guy with the bun said. Randy was leaning against the desk staring down at him. 

"Come on Seth, it's just drinks not a date." Randy complained as 'Seth' rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not gonna be your new pretty boy Orton" He snapped before he looked over at us. "Can I help you?" Randy's eyes moved to me as he smirked a bit and I pretended not to notice him. 

"I just need to catch up a bit on my rent." I explained walking up to the desk. 

"Ok, can I get your name and apartment number?" 

"Adam page and 403." He looked down at a computer and started to type something and my eyes jumped over to Randy. He was standing in the corner and was talking to Dash and Scott. Randy looked up and caught my eyes making me look away. 

"Ok, so what you have will completely catch you up." Seth explained as he started to writes something down. 

"How long you been living here?" Orton asked slinking up to me. 

"Almost a year." I said refusing to look over at him. 

"I swear you look awfully familiar." He said stepping a bit closer. I finally turned and was not expecting to see him so close. "Have we met?"

"I don't think so." I mumbled. A phone went off as Orton reaches down and pulled out his phone. 

"See ya Seth." He said as he ran out pulling the phone up to his face. 

"Ignore Orton. I've only meet to people who could make him keep it in his pants." Seth said pulling my attention back to him. "Anyways here is your receipt, and I believe that's it." He said handing a peace of paper over.

"Thanks, have a good day." I said making my way to the door. 

"You too Page."

——————————————

Kenny 

“Mr. Omega?” I heard a quiet voice as there was a knock at my door before it opened. I sat up a bit groggy. “Your breakfast is ready, and the man is in the dining room.” The man said before disappearing behind the door again. 

“The man?” I wondered out loud as I stood up. When I looked down I saw my suit in a pile on the floor, and next to it was a leather jacket and boots. “Oh, that guy.” 

I walked over and pulled on a robe not bothering to put on any clothes. I made my way down the hall and to the dining room. I found the thin man from last night sitting at the table eating a plate of food. He was redressed in his clothes from last night aside from the jacket and boots that were still on the ground in my room. The other side of the table had another plate as well as some papers for me to look over. 

“Good morning.” I greeted him as I walked over to my seat. He nodded at me a bit before going back to his food. I sat down and began looking through some of the papers. Manly things for the club. 

“Could you pay me? I would like to get out of here.” a voice said making me look up at the man- I think the name was Darby. 

“Oh! Yes, give me a moment.” I said standing to grab some money. “$1500 sound good?” I asked looking over at him. 

“That’s plenty.” He said standing up. I walked back over and handed him the money. 

“Go to the front of the house and find a lady named Jessica. She will get you a car to take you where ever you want.” I explained. “And don’t forget you jacket and shoes.” I turned back to my seat about to sit before he spoke up again. 

“Your not married or dating anyone right?” I turned back confused until I saw he was looking at a small picture of myself and Adam. “I feel he may not like me sleeping with you last night.”

“No, I’m completely single. However I would appreciate if you didn’t go looking at my things.” I said reaching over and pushing it down so he couldn’t see it. 

“Sorry, just wanted to make sure I’m not gonna get the shit beat out of me.” He mumbled before walking off. 

I sighed looking around the room a bit. I really needed to have people over that weren’t just here to sleep with me. “Mr.Omega?” I looked over to see someone walk in. “There’s someone on the phone, wants to speak with you.” She said holding the phone out. I grabbed it quickly and held it up. 

“Hello Omega.” My eyes went wide at the voice. Triple H. 

“What can I do for you Hunter?”

“I heard about Randy paying you a visit last night. Wanted to apologize for the inconvenience.” I rolled my eyes at what he was saying. Apologize my ass.

“How kind of you. Now do you just want to drop the act and tell my why your even talking to me.” 

“I want to know why a dead man is employed at your club.” He stated. “I would also want to know if you would have any idea where Ambrose May be?”

“Well, as for Ambrose I believe I saw in the paper that he sadly passed. As for a dead man I have no idea what your talking about.”

“Your playing with fire Omega. Remember what happened last time.”

“I’m not a kid running around with his group of friends anymore. I have an empire now, and what happened then will not happen again. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to get done today.” I said licking my lips a bit. 

“Watch your self omega.”

“Right back at you Hunter.”


End file.
